


Tulum's Treasure

by Spirits_Among_Stars



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alcohol Use/Excessive Drinking, Mentions of Rape, Swearing, first fic on here pls be nice, he is bae, or dont but please do hahah, we need more Ah Tabai in life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirits_Among_Stars/pseuds/Spirits_Among_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Adelaida Guerrero has been in command of the Black Serpent for over a year now. She has gained the respect of her crew and proven to the doubtful that even a woman can be a great pirate captain. One of her crew obtains a map detailing the location of some treasure and she decides to investigate. What she finds is not a deserted island but something very different.</p><p>Cross-posted on Fanfiction.net.<br/>Updated every Wednesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fanfiction on AO3, forgive me if anything's a little off. I've got more works over on ff.net so feel free to check them out. Spanish is not my native language and I encourage you to let me know if anything is incorrect because I've used Good Translate and we all know what that's like.

**Havana, Cuba  
June 1700**

 

Captain Adelaida Guerrero has been in command of the _Black Serpent_ for over a year now. She has gained the respect of her crew and proven to the doubtful that even a woman can be a great pirate captain. Their ship was docked in Havana's harbour and the crew were in the local tavern. The tavern was bustling with people; pirates and thugs alike. The summer heat beat down on the citizens of the city. Adelaida sat with most of her crew around many of the tables drinking their share and occasionally singing; badly. Adelaida sat on a chair at a table with her quartermaster, Sebastián, and two drunk others, Juan Javier and Miguel.

"Oi, cap'n!" said one of her crew as he approached the table with a rum bottle in hand.

Adelaida drank some rum and gestured for him to sit on an empty chair. She replied, "Sí, Ben?" wiping sweat from her forehead. She took off her tricorn hat and put it on the table.

Ben glanced around at the people in the tavern; he clearly wanted to make sure no one else could hear him. "On my way 'ere I was overhearin' these two men takin' 'bout an island that has some treasure 'idden somewhere on it."

Adelaida leaned forward with a smile forming on her features, "Go on."

"It's just south o' here. It's abandoned, not a soul to be found," Ben continued, "apparently a few of 'em were decidin' to raid the place for it."

"And?" she smirked, sensing something else he needed to say.

"I took the liberty of pinchin' their map and makin' certain they don't think to follow," Ben grinned. "They gave it to me after some persuadin'."

His captain grinned, reached across the table and slapped the man on the arm. "Ben, the next barrel of rum is on me!" she hollered and the whole tavern erupted into cheers. "We leave for this deserted place when it's finished."

"But what about-?" started Sebastián but he was interrupted by his captain.

" _No te preocupes, mi viejo amigo! Haremos tiempo!_ (Don't worry, my old friend! We'll make time!)"

Half and hour or so later, with the rum drunk, the crew staggered back to the _Back Serpent_ and prepared to sail. Adelaida shouted out orders and they sailed out of Havana under a light breeze, south towards the treasure island. She had one eye on the ocean and one on the map Sebastián held out unfolded beside her. "This treasure is buried inside some ruins it seems," she said, studying the map. "Something tells me it'll be hard to find."

"You're a finder of treasure, capitán. It won't be hard for you," Sebastián told her. "Even if you are a little drunk."

"Gracias, Sebastián," she said jokingly, "but none of this will matter if we're not quick because those bloody pigs will skin us all if we don't meet the rendezvous."

"Like you said, we'll have plenty of time," he assured her. "Otherwise you can always blame your lazy crew for being completely rat arsed and unable to function for us being late."

"Sí. I could," she replied with a laugh. She looked at him. "What does this island have in store for me? I would like to know more before we arrive."

"You'll have to ask Ben. He's the one who overheard the men."

"Sí," Adelaida paused and gave him a side eye. "What that meant to rhyme?"

"Not at all."

Adelaida chuckled and turned to look at the main deck, "Hey, Ben!" her voice carrying to all areas of the ship.

Ben looked up from scrubbing the deck. "Yes, cap'n?!" he shouted in response.

"Did you hear anything else about this place we're heading to?" Adelaida asked.

"All I 'eard that there was a lot of ruins on the island as well as it havin' a thick jungle an' plenty of animals. They said that they needed to 'ave plenty of ammunition on them for the trip."

"Is that it?" Adelaida asked.

"'fraid so, cap'n!"

"Alright, go back to your work." Ben nodded went back to his duty. She looked back at Sebastián, "When we reach the island, we'll dock and _I_ will go ashore." Sebastián opened his mouth to object but she cut him off. "No buts Seba. If something does go wrong I still need you to meet the _pendejos_ (assholes)."

The quartermaster sighed. "Very well, capitán."

"Even if it means leaving me behind," she added, earnestly. "But come back or-"

"We will definitely return to avoid your wrath, capitán," Sebastián said quickly. "I think some of the men would like to have children in the far future."

"I only did that once," she defended. "He was taking advantage of that poor woman. Pirates might like to pillage and murder but far to many of them rape. I prefer drinking, pillaging and murdering."

"Don't we all, Adela, and that was a day you put the fear of getting on your bad side into the hearts of these men," Sebastián said, nodding his head to the deck below them.

"Sí. And they should know my temper is not a thing to be messed with."

Sebastián cracked a smile, "It certainly isn't. If I ever anger you, it's my fault and I will accept the consequences."

"It will be."

Adelaida looked back to the ocean around them, wiping her forehead free of sweat. The hot summer sun laughing at those who couldn't escape his heat. Havana was slowly becoming a distant memory on the horizon as they left it behind. The map told them to head to the coast of Yucatán Peninsula. Looking at it closer it told them to go to a place she knew as Tulum. It was abandoned all right; just a lot a thick jungle stood behind her and her treasure. Tulum wasn't in any way special to her, hell she didn't even know that it housed ruins until Ben said. This raid was going to be quick, she could handle a thick jungle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaida sneaks into Tulum without anyone knowing. Or does she?

The deserted island was in view and Adelaida quickly moored the _Black Serpent_ a few meters from the shore line to aid the getaway should they need it. She took the map, glanced at it once more before putting it away inside her pocket. She made sure she carried enough ammunition for her pistols and hat her sword was sharp enough for the wildlife. The captain turned to the quartermaster, "Alright, Sebastián, you're in charge. Keep the ship afloat while I'm gone."

Sebastián laughed at that, "Don't I always, Adela?"

Adelaida let out a "Ha!" and she jumped ship. She had to locate three stone pillars with ancient ruins behind it. It had a palm tree to the right.

The captain hurried across the shore line and climbed up a crack in a wall. " _Mierda!_ (Shit!)" she cursed, dashing into a bush. _Why are there monks here?_ she thought peering through the leaves. _They're definitely not scholars._ A few hooded monks walked to and fro in front of her. She quietly moved among the bushes until she reached the end of it. She whistled and knocked out one of the monks, knocked out the other and hiding the bodies in the flora. She darted to the bush opposite.

To her left a group of four monks stood blocking a path into the jungle. _Not that way,_ she thought, _but there are more of these strangely dressed monks in my way. Must be some spiritual place._ She grabbed a small stone and tossed it at a rock beside them. It landed with a clang. _Hmm, smart,_ she thought when they didn't react. Adelaida rubbed her chin. She eyed the people and moved when they weren't walking in her direction. She jumped onto a tree stump and ran along the branches. She carefully edged along the branches keeping an eye on the monks pacing below her. Adelaida heard an array of accents and languages coming from their mouths.

" _Attendez ... est-ce un pirate?! Que diable fait-elle ici?_ "

" _Chut vous-même, elle ne peut pas savoir que nous savons qu'elle est ici."_

" _Heeft niemand luisteren de Mentor? Hij zei dat hij haar na en dat ze zou komen._ "

" _Veloce! Informare Ah Tabai che lei è arrivato. Egli non sarà felice che ci ha trovato._ "

" _Fun idi ohun ti o jẹ nibi?_ "

" _Kini o le ro?_ "

 _This is really odd,_ she thought. She hoped onto another branch, climbed over it, jumped and rolled into a bush. Skulking to the end of the flora, she waited for the monk to walk away from her before sprinting up the hill and away from the shore.

More monks blocked her path so she took to the trees once again. Sun rays streamed through the gaps in the leaves onto the land below as she hurried over their heads and jumped into another bush at the end of the climb. Ahead of her were more monks. This place was by far not deserted; it probably had lots more of the strange monks around the island. _What the fuck was is place?_

Adelaida held her breath as she sprinted past a group of talking monks, to keep them from hearing her breathing, and hurried up a wall. She darted into a shrub seeing more monks ahead. She snuck behind one and knocked her out, dragging the body into the bush she hid in. She knocked out another, hiding the body too. She took out one more before going to hide again. She ran out from the safety of the leaves and leaped over weathered, stone animal heads and rolled into another hiding place.

 _Oh for fucks sake, there are more of them!_ Below her were more groups of monks and ahead were two more patrolling up and down. She quickly and swiftly knocked out the two but noticed the gunner overlooking the area. Adelaida sped over a tree and knocked out the sniper.

Noticing more of the hooded men and women, she rolling into a bush and sighed. Adelaida sighed, _para folla bien, just stop being everywhere! I just want to get my treasure and leave! Why is this whole damn place filled with these monks? Maldita sea, Ben, you should've eavesdropped longer. I suppose I should stop calling them monks with all those holstered weapons._ When the whatever-she-was turned her back, Adelaida darted across the path, slid under a fallen tree and into another shrub. She gave the monks a wide birth as she hurried around them, passing a temple looking entrance to her right.

Looking around, she noticed a few pillars in the clearing in front of her. She took out the map and quickly looked it over. _I think that's it. The map has lead me here and I think I've reached the end of my search._

With the monks having their backs to her, she sprinted across the path and into the clearing with the pillars. "Oh," Adelaida laughed quietly, "this is the place." Three stone pillars stood in the bright sunlight. Adelaida wiped sweat from her forehead and took out the stained map. "Sí, inside." She looked up at the stone building and walked up the steps in front of her. An odd looking, intricately engraved pillar overlooked the clearing below. Adelaida admired it before walking into the stone entrance. Her foot rocked on a slab of stone in the middle of the temple.

" _Te encontré._ (I found you.)" she muttered, kneeling before it. Adelaida unsheathed her sword and put the tip in the tiny gap. Pulling her sword down, it popped up and she sheathed her sword, dug her fingers under the stone and pushed it up and off.

"You should not be here."

Adelaida froze. _Oh, mierda!_ This wasn't good. Moving would be a bad idea and so would running; he had the advantage of knowing the island like the back of his hand and would definitely capture her. If he was one of these monks then he was heavily armed. She didn't like the idea of him silently being able to sneak up on her either. She quickly had to weigh out her options. Fight or flee and hopefully not get stabbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope these translations are correct. I did use Google so please tell me if they are wrong. The reason why I didn't put it into the fic is because Adelaida doesn't know French, Dutch, Italian or Yoruba, only Spanish.
> 
> "Attendez ... est-ce un pirate?! Que diable fait-elle ici?"- Wait... is that a pirate ?! What the hell is she doing here?  
> "Chut vous-même, elle ne peut pas savoir que nous savons qu'elle est ici."- Hush yourself, she can not know that we know she is here.
> 
> "Heeft niemand luisteren de Mentor? Hij zei dat hij haar na en dat ze zou komen."- Does anyone listen to the Mentor? He said he was following her and that she would come.
> 
> "Veloce! Informare Ah Tabai che lei è arrivato. Egli non sarà felice che ci ha trovato."- Quick! Inform Ah Tabai she arrived. He will not be happy they found us.
> 
> "Fun idi ohun ti o jẹ nibi?"- For what purpose is she here?  
> "Kini o le ro?"- What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaida is confronted by a mysterious and handsome stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Adelaida is after is different to the Mayan stelae and the map for the Jackdaw upgrades.

"Why are you here?" the voice continued, slowly and evenly. It was laced with a unfamiliar accent to her. Much like her, English was not his first language.

He didn't sound like he would kill her on sight, but then again, his voice could be masking something more sinister, that was probably why he didn't sound angry or threatening like she expected him to be. But he sounded close, comfortably close. Adelaida took a deep breath. She swiftly spun to face the voice. He _was_ close enough. Flinging out her arms, she grabbed one of his, blocking him from striking but he had a firm grip on her wrist that hovered by the hilt of her sword. _That will leave a bruise,_ she thought.

With a cheeky smile, she eyed him up and down. "It seems we're at a stalemate, _mi viejo amigo_ (my old friend)."

His face was stoic, not giving her any reaction whatsoever. Adelaida got a good look at the man locked on her limbs. He was tall and muscular, dressed head to toe in sienna robes with a large hood obscuring most of his face, but the face visible under the hood had paint covering his forehead and nose in black and white lines. The designs continued further down across his cheeks and chin. A few aged lines creased around his mouth and eyes. Honestly, he was _very_ handsome, she couldn't deny that.

"So," she drawled, "are we going to stay like this for the rest of the day," it's not like she wouldn't mind, "or will you let me go?"

"You should not be here," he repeated.

"Neither should you, seeing as this place was meant to be deserted," she snapped back.

"This is my home."

"Is it now?" Adelaida asked, sounding a little mocking. "Your home isn't well guarded." The man seemed offended and his grip tightened. It was starting to sting. "You should employ better people to guard this place. You know, people who can see an enemy on their territory, and hear them too. The amount of people I walked right passed is laughable."

He breathed a restrained angry huff.

"Calm down, _mi amigo_. I didn't kill them. Blood is a giveaway when sneaking about the place," she told him. "They'll be fine in a couple hours."

"Are you alone or did you come here with others?" the man questioned. Did she hear worry in the otherwise stoic voice? She thinks she did.

"Oh, sí, I came here with a fleet of ships," she joked.

Clearly, he didn't think it was.

His grip tightened, fingers digging into her wrist, much too hard for comfort. "Do you have any idea of the danger you have brought to us?" he said, anger seeping into his once calm voice. "We have protected this place for centuries and you have condemned us all to death."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey now!" she exclaimed, squirming, trying to get her hands free. "Fucking hell, calm down! Condemned you all to death? What the _hell_ is going on here?"

He narrowed his eyes at her.

A pause followed and the wind breezed through the open archways, making their clothes flap ever so slightly. Adelaida looked the tan man in the eye. He truly cared about the people under his care, like she cared for her crew. She tried to read his expression to gauge how he felt but found she couldn't get past the eyes. She sighed softly and relaxed her hold on him but only slightly. Holding his gaze, his deep brown eyes shined like bronze under his hood as the light hit it just right. " _No hagas que me arrepienta._ (Don't make me regret this.)" she stated. "My ship..." she sighed. "My ship is moored north of here. I am the only one on the island; I told my crew to stay aboard because we have a meeting later." His narrowed his eyes at her once again. "I speak the truth, _señor_. It is just me."

"There is no need to call me sir," he said. His relaxed again but not fully, she did the same but she still had her hand on her sword hilt. "Why are you here?"

"Buried treasure," she told him bluntly. "That's all I came for. Stumbling on your little... home was unintentional."

"You will find nothing here."

"Don't be so sure," she said smugly. "I have a map." The man's eyes seemed intrigued even though the rest of him didn't show it. "I'm going to get it out of my pocket. Stay your hand." He nodded slowly but flinched when she moved her hand from the hilt to her inside coat pocket. Pulling out the map, she held it between them and unfolded it for him. "Here. This is the map."

He quickly studied the map with narrowed eyes, then looked back up at her saying, "You are at the desired location."

Of course she was. "Is there something here or was my journey wasted?"

"It was not."

"Can I retrieve it without you stabbing me in the gut?" she asked.

"Yes."

They watched each other carefully and closely, seeing whether or not one would harm the other. Then hesitantly they released their tight grasp, still unsure of the person in front of them. Adelaida rubbed her wrists, "You're a strong man." _Very strong, I like that... ahem._

The deep brown-eyed man replied with another stoic look and, with a roll of her eyes, she turned around to remove the slab. All the while the strange man behind her watched her suspiciously, his eyes boring into her back. She shoved off the stone slab and peered into the hole it covered. A smile crept across her face and she leaned in to pull up the rotten chest inside. Dumped it in front of her, she forced it open with her sword. Inside was a small gold box carved in writing she didn't understand. It weighed quite a bit when she picked it up and definitely looked valuable. She stared at it. The man's eyes not leaving her for a moment.

In a beat, she grabbed a piece of broken wood, spun, caught his leg with hers, sending him to the ground and she threw the wood at his head in the hopes of knocking him out. She ran. She ran like her life depended on it; it wasn't a good idea but it was the only one she had. She sprinted from the temple. She felt a sharp pain in her neck but ignored it. Her head hit the ground before she could turn the corner. The last thing she saw were the not-monks running for her before succumbing to darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaida talks with the handsome stranger.

Adelaida's head pounded. It felt like a really bad hangover, where the night before she drank at least... well, a lot of rum. She tried to move but found her limbs tied. " _Mierda. Tengo en un lío._ (Shit. I've got into a mess.)" Adelaida grumbled to herself, blinking away her swaying vision. " _Así se hace, Adelaida. Que finalmente han sido capturados. Cabrón._ (Way to go, Adelaida. You have finally been caught. Dumbass.)" Looking the way she thought was skyward, she noticed that darkness had set while she was unconscious. The stars were sparkling against the dark sky, it was like she was sailing on the ocean but she wasn't. She was on a strange land surrounded by a strange, highly armed people.

Warmth tickled her exposed skin. Torches and a blazing fire were the only light among the dark and more were dotted among the settlement lighting up the thatched huts. She sat on a blanket before a fire. Around her, she could make out the shadows of the people on the island and the faces that were lit orange from the numerous camp fires. Surveying the area for an escape, she quickly came to the conclusion that that would not happen unless she untied herself. And untied herself now. Her sword and pistols lay against a thick tree trunk out of arms reach, current arms reach that is. They disarmed her, _damn it._ She sighed. _This is going to be hard_. Adelaida gazed around for the tan man that had caught her earlier. She couldn't see him, good. Now maybe if she-

Wait, she was wrong! He was heading towards her so she quickly acted like she was still asleep.

She heard him sit down next to her and place something on the floor. "I know you are awake," he told her. Adelaida grumbled to herself and slowly opened her eyes. "Your ship left at dusk."

She huffed, "It won't matter. _Los cerdos de grasa_ are going to go mad that they're late to Kingston."

The man turned to her with a confused expression. "Who is _los cerdos de grasa_?" Spanish sounded good on his tongue and her heart skipped a beat.

"Just some annoying, batshit crazy pirates who I have a deal with." He nodded. slowly understanding. "You going to let me go?"

"Perhaps."

She sighed and looked at him. Maybe she could win his trust before she made a break for it. Yeah, maybe. "I suppose seeing as I'll be here for a while I should tell you my name, _desconocido_ (stranger)," she paused. Was she really going to do this? She never normally did this; she barely knew the man and she was going to tell him her name. She was, wasn't she. He seemed the trusting type so, why not? Taking a deep breath, she told him her name. "The name's Adelaida. Capitán Adelaida Guerrero Huerta of the Black Serpent. And I'm not as insane as people like to think I am," Insane Adela was her wonderful nickname. "I'm all right once you get to know me."

The man inclined his head. "Hello, Captain Guerrero Huerta."

"It's Captain _Adelaida_ Guerrero, not Guerrero Huerta. And seeing as you know mine, what's your name?"

He considered it for a moment before telling her. "My name is Ah Tabai."

"Nice to meet you. I would normally shake your hand but," she wriggled her fingers, "I'm a little tied up at the moment."

Ah Tabai responded with an unimpressed face. "If I let you go, you must swear not to tell anyone of our location."

"I don't even know what you do here so I can't exactly go into detail."

"Do you swear?"

"I will," Adelaida said. Mischievousness glinted in her eye, time to find out who the fuck these people were. "I'll swear but on one condition." Ah Tabai did _not_ like the sound of that. "You tell me who you are and why you are so desperate not to have anyone know you're here?"

Ah Tabai regarded her closly; she couldn't read what he was thinking. "We are Assassins."

Her eyes widened. She's heard about them before. " _Mierda_! I'm lucky to be alive!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe you let me get this far."

"You have heard of us?" Ah Tabai asked curiously with a cocked head.

"Only in passing really. Rumors. Just my luck that I find an Assassin _settlement_ , not so abandoned _with_ Assassins and get captured _by_ Assassins," she sighed, " _Mierda_." The _Assassin_ seemed a little amused by that; his face hid the emotion but not his eyes. "Anyway, you have another question to answer."

"I do," Ah Tabai said with a nod. "I need to keep this place hidden because of the Templars."

"Templars?"

"They seek to create a world wherein free will is controlled. They feel purpose, order and control are paramount over the freedom of individuals. We, Assassins, fight for the survival of freedom. It allows for new ideas and the growth of humanity."

Adelaida nodded her head. "Interesting predicament you've got yourselves. And I'm guessing your two Orders are at war with each other."

"Yes," Ah Tabai said, "that is why we must keep this place hidden from them. They will take advantage of our vulnerability and attack."

"I'd hate to be the one to cause that," she muttered. She looked around at the people. It seemed he cared for every single soul under his command and wanted no harm to come to them, she could second that but harm came to pirates no matter what they did to prevent it. Then again, fighting was an amazing experience and she couldn't trade it for the world. She looked back at him. She could prevent them from being found; this was his home, their home, and she didn't want to be the one that made them lose it. She wasn't  _that_ much of an asshole. "I'll keep this place secret, you have my word."

"Thank you, captain Adelaida," he said, inclining his head.

He needs to say her name more often, it sounded _great_. "You're welcome, Ah Tabai. Now untie me."

Ah Tabai hesitantly stood up and untied her, dropping the rope beside her. She rubbed her arms and ankles. "I would not advise leaving now. The waters around here are treacherous at night," he told her as he sat back down.

"I wasn't planning on it seeing I don't have a ship."

Ah Tabai handed her a plate of food and a cup of water. "Eat. You must be hungry after today."

Graciously accepted the offer, she smiled; she was damn hungry. "Thanks for your hospitality, Ah Tabai. You don't get many people around the West Indies who feed their captives nice food."

"You are not a captive you can leave any time you want. What I said was merely advice."

"Sí. I know. I think I'll take it" They ate their food in strangely  _comfortable_ silence. Adelaida watched the people of the camp move about with grace and covertness even though they were well from the enemy. As much as she was enjoying this quiet, she wanted to know more about this Assassin. "So what do you do around here? I'm the capitán of a ship."

"I am just an Assassin. My father is the Mentor of the Assassins."

"Good on him. I bet keeping an eye on all these people is a tough thing to do."

"Not particularly. Everyone has a role to play and sticks to it."

"Ah," she said in understanding. "Where's your father now? I haven't seen a Mentor-looking Assassin around here."

"He is attending to business elsewhere."

"Keeping busy is always good," she took a swig of water; she wouldn't mind getting to know him more, he's quite a nice guy when not threatening her. "Got any family? A wife? Children?" A few Assassins glanced in their direction. Ah Tabai stayed static for a moment. Clearly it was a touchy subject. " _Oh maldito. Lo siento. Sujeto mal, ¿eh? Dios me tiene una gran boca. Sólo cállate, mujer._ (Oh damn. I'm sorry. Bad subject, eh? God I have a big mouth. Just shut up, woman.) Sorry, I didn't know that was a touchy subject. I'm sorry." She was just trying to make conversation. Shit! She barely the knew the man and she goes asking about something personal? What a fucking asshole she was.

Ah Tabai looked at her. "It's alright."

"No it's not. I don't know you and I ask that... I'm a fucking idiot. I don't know when to shut my mouth. I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology," Ah Tabai looked to the campfire; his face flickering orange in the glow, making him look even more handsome than he was.

Shit, she was staring! Adelaida roughly cleared her throat and put down the plate. "It's an interesting place you've got here. Nice people; though they'll kill me given the chance, wildlife, a really homely feel. But I'll be leaving in the morning." She glanced at him. "With that box I found too."

Ah Tabai nodded in understanding and handed her the gold box that was beside him. "Take care of it."

"I will. I do with all of my plunder."

"Good."

She put the box beside her. "Am I sleeping here?"

"Yes."

"Well I bid you _buenas noches_ , Ah Tabai. Wake me at dawn."

"Goodnight," Ah Tabai said with a nod of his head. She laid down as comfy as she could get on the grass. The blanket didn't offer much protection from the bumpy ground beneath her.

She glanced up at him, the orange glow from the fire illuminating his face in all the right places. His brown eyes pierced the darkness around them. It made her heart quiver and cheeks redden. Studying him from hood to feet, she felt the stress of the day melt away from her body and be replaced with a strange sense of calm. She was a peace in the Assassin's company and his presence sent her into a dreamy sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaida wakes up on Tulum. The Black Serpent returns.

Dawn broke over the Assassin village and Ah Tabai gently pushed Adelaida's shoulder to rouse her. "Wake up. It is dawn."

In a half asleep daze, she straightened her body and aimed a pistol at the Assassin's head. " _Mover y te voy_ -! (Move and I'll-!)" she quickly blinked away the sleep in her eyes and put down the pistol noticing Ah Tabai looming over her. She rubbed her face and sat up in a less awkward angle. "Oh..." she cleared her throat. " _Buenos días_ , Ah Tabai. And a fine one it is too." The morning sun rays streamed into the camp as it slowly rose above the tree line. The dawn sun hit Ah Tabai perfectly, why was everything doing that lately? It brightened the dark face under the tan hood. His eyes sparkled in the sun and his painted features smiled even though he wasn't. "Oh no," she mumbled, looking away from him to stand on her feet. Why the fuck was he making her feel like that? He shouldn't be doing that. He shouldn't be making her heart skip a beat whenever he talks. She didn't have time for that!

"Is there a problem?" he asked, cocking his head.

"I-um..." she cleared her throat again. "There is, a big one, I have no ship to take me away from this place as nice as it is." She brushed herself down and put on her brown tricorn hat.

"Do not be so sure," Ah Tabai replied. "Follow me."

Adelaida grabbed the gold box and followed him down the dirt path to the beach. She received many odd looks from the Assassins, no doubt disliking the idea of a pirate knowing about them and their location, managing to sneak past them the previous day, and hurting many of heir brethren for something as simple as treasure. The Assassins said good morning to Ah Tabai as they passed and he greeted them good morning also. It was clear to her that he would normally greet them with a more upbeat tone but with her, a pirate, in their midst, being behind a stoic mask was ideal to protect them and himself from her unending curiosity.

The pair broke through the jungle tree line and stepped onto the beach. Beams of light danced off the tide of the blue ocean and the ship coming into view on the horizon,  black flag flapping in the breeze. She stopped and looked at the Assassin next to her with narrowed eyes; she asked, "How did they... They shouldn't be here."

"I did nothing," he told her. "They circled our land until nightfall before leaving without you. None set foot off the ship."

"They shouldn't be here. I was ready to spend a few weeks here while they dealt with..." she sighed. "They clearly didn't get very far before turning back. We have a deal to uphold, we're going to be late."

"Remember to keep your word," Ah Tabai warned. She nodded; she most certainly would. "I must leave before they are in view of the beach."

Adelaida turned to him. "Of course," she held out a hand. "May we see each other again but under different circumstances. You're not so bad after all."

Ah Tabai looked at her hand before shaking it. "Thank you, and I await our next meeting." And with that Ah Tabai dashed off into the jungle, the loose fabrics of his robes bellowing behind them. For an older man, he could sure run fast.

Adelaida spent the next few minutes watching the _Black Serpent_ sail to the shore, her tattered sails shinning in the sun and her paint work reflecting on the blue ocean. The ship stopped just before the beach and Adelaida waded through the water to it. " _Hola, Adela!_ " Sebastián called down to her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Honestly, I really don't care about meeting. They can go fuck themselves. We're not cargo ship. We would've left you here for three weeks otherwise."

"I would've hated that," she grumbled. No, she wouldn't. Well, a first,  _maybe_ , after a while she would learn to get it like it. It would be quite fun spending a couple weeks with people who hated her. She climbed up the side of the ship, lingering a glance to the line of jungle trees; someone was watching. Adelaida pulled herself up and over the edge and her crew collectively wished their captain welcome as she took to the helm. "Alright men! Let's get out of here! Half sail!" The sail unfurled and they drifted from the shore. Adelaida glanced at Sebastián with a wide smile then to the rest of her crew. " _¿Quién está de acuerdo en que vamos a nuestra reunión y enviar esos piratas a Davy Jones?_ (Who agrees that we go to our meeting and send those pirates to Davy Jones?) " The crew erupted into cheers and hollers; that answered her question. " _Eso les enseñará a usarnos como su propia nave de carga personal! _ (That will teach them to use us as their own personal cargo ship!)"

Sebastián agreed with an enthusiastic cheer; matching the rowdiness of the crew in one person. "You read my mind, Adela! _Los bastardos perezosos._ (The lazy bastards.)" The quartermaster  edged a little closer his captain and leaned in. "So," he asked quietly; the crew going back to their duties, "did you find what you were looking for?"

Keeping her voice quiet, she nodded and said, "Indeed I did... but what I found is not worth selling; I'm going to keep it."

"Are you know?" he asked.

"I am."

"May I see it?"

"Later, _señor_ Díaz Jiménez. I want to kill those assholes before we do anything else." The long-time friends grinned at each other and Adelaida shouted for full sail.

"What was it like? The island, I mean. Full of other treasures we could raid again or just filled with animals?"

She shook her head, Ah Tabai's words echoing in her head. "My prize was the only treasure worth anything in that jungle. Unless you find reales in wildlife then we're not returning."

"Aye, aye, capitán. Was it beautiful?" he added quieter.

Adelaida paused for a moment, only one thing she found was remotely beautiful and it wasn't the jungle. " _Sí... sí que era. _(Yes, yes it was.)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I've more Adelaida and Ah Tabai fic in the works so watch this space!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of it and constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
